Operation Sexy
by Jenny Crosby
Summary: Blaine doesn't think Kurt's sexy? WHAT! The girls of glee set out to prove Blaine wrong, one by one. Before Klaine is official.
1. The Ladies All Agree

1. The Ladies All Agree

"He said what now?" Mercedes demanded, sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed, watching as the boy paced nervously back and forth in front of her.

"Gas pains. That's what he compared it to, Mercedes, gas pains!" He let out a sigh of exasperation and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "How am I ever going to get him if my sexy faces look like I'm having gas pains? He's probably laughing at me right now. Rewatching the video and laughing."

"Kurt, I don't understand. You're - I gotta go," she said, adding the end to avoid embarrassment. "I'll text you, ok? I swear, everything's going to work out." And she stormed out of the room, leading Kurt to believe he'd said something wrong somewhere along in his rant, causing him to feel even worse. He replayed the performance in his head and turned bright red out of humiliation. Great.

"Wait, what?" Mercedes had rallied all the girls in the glee club for an impromptu meeting at Rachel's house to discuss what Kurt had just told her.

"Yeah. Blaine doesn't think Kurt is sexy! Can you believe that?" Mercedes looked out at all the faces. Santana's was shock mixed with pissed, Brittany looked honestly confused, which wasn't unusual. Tina had one eyebrow raised and her mouth wide open. Rachel was letting out occasional humorless chuckles, and Quinn was bright red.

"Since day one I've been asking around for Blaine's 'straight copy.' However, when I first laid eyes on Kurt during that Push It number, I whispered the same thing to Britt. The freshman are constantly swooning over in Cheerio's practice and I have to inform them of his flaming homosexuality, which actually caused one girl to burst into tears, which I found hilarious. That boy is fine, and he can work the sexy. What is the matter with the hobbit?" Santana exclaimed, and Brittany nodded.

"I know! That's one of the reasons I had a crush on him in the first place. Actually, that was about eighty percent of the reason-"

"His lips are so soft." Everyone turned to look at Brittany in shock. "What? It's the truth."

"Brittany, how do you-"

"Irregardless, we need to do something. Any ideas, girls?"

Rachel shot her hand up and Mercedes reluctantly called on her. "I say we all show him one video of Kurt's many admittedly sexy performances, which I wouldn't usually say considering he's capital G gay, but the innocence somehow makes it even better…anyway, we each show him one video, and guaranteed by the end he will be drooling at Kurt's feet. Are we all in agreement?" Everyone nodded and Rachel smiled triumphantly.

"So it's decided."

**I don't find Chris Colfer particularly sexy, just because, um, *cough*, girl here. However, I will admit he can be sultry at times and while it fails to turn me on I do see how it could have that effect on people. **

**I feel kinda bad about the Santana line. I just can't write her well. Oh well! Hope you enjoy this so far, and I have a favor to ask:**

**I'm going to take requests for this story, so whatever video you want to see Blaine watch and who shows it to him, just tell me in a review and I'll most likely write it in. Unless it's like "have Tina show Blaine 'Gold Digger'," because he was still in awkward-dancing territory at that point. Oh, how I love him. :P**

**And it's gotta be realistic. Like, he could see 4 Minutes, for example, because it was a pep rally and someone could easily have filmed it. Same with Empire State of Mind, because they did it in the courtyard. Someone could've filmed that and posted it online thinking they were embarrassing them or something. But asking for Rose's Turn probably wouldn't be very realistic, unless someone else was watching too and filmed it. But now that I'm thinking about it, Blaine seeing Rose's Turn would be all kinds of awesome...**

**Until next time!**


	2. 4 Minutes

2. 4 Minutes

_Meet me outside McKinley in 10 minutes. - Mercedes_

Blaine looked at the text in confusion. How had she gotten his number? Sure, they'd hung out a few times, but had they ever exchanged numbers?

Then, a horrid thought entered his mind. What if something's going on with Kurt? Blaine practically flew to his car and was stopped twice for speeding before he got there. He ran out to where Mercedes was standing and exclaimed, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Kurt?"

"Kurt's fine," Mercedes assured him. "Come with me." She led him into the building without looking back. How had she gotten a key…? "Sue gives all the Cheerio's keys to the school. I just didn't give mine back. Don't ask." They entered the school and Mercedes led him to an office that's plaque read "Sue Sylvester: Cheerio Coach, Performing Arts Advisor, News Reporter."

"Is there something she doesn't do?" Blaine whispered, mostly to himself as they entered the strangely creepy office. The entire back wall was filled with trophies, and there was a laptop sitting on the desk. Mercedes led him to it and she took a seat, quickly typing in the password "IWillDestroyWillSchuester." "Whoa, are we allowed to be in here?" he asked, and she raised a single finger to signal him to be quiet, which he did.

She clicked on a folder that read "Cheerios' School Performances" and clicked on a video entitled "4 Minutes."

"Oh, I love that song," Blaine said, and again, she raised a finger as the horns started. Groups of female cheerleaders entered from the sides and Blaine rolled his eyes. Where was the appeal? Then he heard Mercedes' voice, and she entered with an unbelievably sexy guy by her side. He began to sing and he gasped. "Oh my god…" Mercedes just nodded triumphantly and the video played on. Kurt looked fine in that uniform…

Mercedes sang a line and Kurt shuffled towards her, causing Blaine to melt in a way he couldn't quite describe. They ran to a new position and Kurt growled a line - _growled_, how sexy is that? They moved into the middle and began to sing in harmony, and Blaine realized the reason this was so sexy was because Kurt just oozed confidence. He didn't seem nervous or insecure at all. And that was hot. The number finished and Kurt looked out into the audience, shock spread across his face, as if he was not expecting the loud approval of the performance.

"That was last year at a pep rally. Half the squad were following him around like lost puppies for weeks after that." Blaine felt a ping of jealousy shoot through him when he heard that. But why? They're _girls_, Blaine. They wouldn't stand a chance.

But why are you even thinking like this? He's your best friend. _Friend_. And he's probably super-pissed at you now because you said he wasn't sexy. Which isn't true. At all.

Why did his best friend have to be so _hot_?

**So, I got most of the people wanting to show 4 Minutes at some point. Here's everyone who asked:**

**Fadey**

**Paracelcious**

**Kurtsies4eva**

**stringer13**

**ChrisColferakaSexGod**

**Thanks for all the feedback! I opened my email this morning and it said 67 new messages! WHAT? **

**So, what should be next? **

**Until next time!**


	3. Push It!

3. Push It

Blaine was just leaving the office when he heard a familiar voice. "Blaine Anderson?" He turned to see Rachel Berry standing a few yards down the hall, hands on her hips, right outside the choir room.

"Um, hey, Rachel, what's going on?"

"Follow me." He was taken aback by her being so vague when she usually used about ten-thousand words per sentence. He did, however, follow her into the choir room, where the drum stool was sitting facing the chairs with, yes, a laptop on it. She lead him to the chairs and they sat down in the first row with a direct view of the laptop. "Now, you may not be aware of this but last year Mr. Schuester, in my opinion, wasn't leading the glee club in the best possible direction. I, of course, knew _I_ could_. _See, we were getting ready to perform in front of the entire school, and Mr. Schue wanted us to perform a disco number, which we all _strongly _disapproved of. So, I took matters into my own hands and gave the student body what they really wanted: sex." Blaine's eyes widened and Rachel simply said, "Just watch," and clicked on a video entitled "First School Performance."

"GET UP ON THIS!" As the music started, Blaine began to recognize the people on stage. Was that…_Kurt_? Wearing a _fanny pack_? How on _earth _is he managing to pull that off?

He moved across the stage and began sliding his hands down his front and Blaine felt himself turning bright red. Then Mercedes and Kurt were grinding and Blaine couldn't help but wish _he _was in Mercedes' spot…

_Stop it. _He's your best friend. And after you blew him off like that, there's no way he's going to want you. Friends. That's all you'll ever be. Now pick your jaw up off the floor!

Kurt leaned on Artie's wheelchair and made a I'm-superior-to-all-of-you face and Blaine practically melted into a pool of jelly on the floor. And his hair looks _hot _like that…

Stop being jealous that he just smacked Finn's butt! They're _brothers, _for crying out loud!

And then came the pelvic thrusting and whoever was filming zoomed in on Kurt's fanny pack and Blaine turned even redder when he shivered out loud. And did he really have to whip his head around like that? Oh, now they're _trying _to torture him. Crawling across the floor? Tina, get outta the way!

And of course Mercedes had to stick her face in _that _general area and make Blaine's dirty teenage mind go into overdrive…

And he'd totally just blown his opportunity to ever get that close to Kurt…

"Well, clearly my job is done here," Rachel said, causing Blaine to turn even redder, if that were possible.

**Sorry it took so long to update! :D**


	4. Born This Way

4. Born This Way

Blaine was sitting in the choir room long after Rachel had left, staring at nothing in particular. What the hell was going on-?

"Hey, Man Candy!" Blaine turned to look at the door to see yet another girl walking through it. She seemed overly-confident and vaguely familiar somehow…

She sat down next to him and simply said, "Santana." She sighed and said, "Alright, it's official: you are the sexiest hobbit I've ever seen."

He coughed awkwardly and replied, "Um, I'm gay."

She scoffed and said, "You think I don't know that? Your hair is like a rock-solid chocolatey helmet." She looked at him in a way Blaine was thinking probably made most guys go nuts. "Besides, I'm not here to hit on you. You're Kurt's boy toy, and besides, I wouldn't possibly be attracted to you in the first place." Blaine looked at her in confusion and she quickly changed the subject. "Coach Sylvester has cameras everywhere. Including the auditorium. She catches all our performances and usually puts obscene music over them. Or Appalachian murder ballads."

"Um…"

"Anyway, I snuck this one out before she got time to vandalize it. So, enjoy, and make sure those caterpillars living on your face don't decide to go all kamikaze and attack your eye sockets while your trying to watch." And before Blaine could respond, she clicked play. Kurt was center stage, wearing a pair of dark-wash, loose-fitting (for him) jeans, a black and red plaid jacket with a white t-shirt underneath with words he couldn't quite read. And his _hair…_god, why didn't he style it like that all the time? Granted, if he _did, _he probably wouldn't be able to control himself…

"_It doesn't matter if you love him," _he said, pointing out to a random spot in the crowd which Blaine was hoping was nonexistent. "_Or capital H-i-m._" Who knew moving your hands could be so…Kurt tilted his head slightly to the side and smirked a bit, and Blaine felt himself melting all over again. He lifted his hands above his head and sang, "_Just put your paws up,_" in the sexiest sounding way he'd ever heard escape Kurt's lips. As he sang the next line, Tina and Mercedes came onstage and each took a side of his jacket in their hands. Oh, dear god…Blaine was already having a lot of trouble not completely losing it, he was positive watching Kurt _strip _wasn't going to help his situation.

They opened the jacket and Blaine read the words LIKES BOYS on his t-shirt and chuckled quietly to himself.

The expression on Kurt's face at the moment made Blaine so proud. He was saying, "Yeah, I'm gay. What of it?" without having to say a single word. He was then distracted by Kurt's hips and was lost completely once more.

He jerked his shoulders and cocked his head and Blaine began to wonder what his neck would taste like…

Is it even _possible _for someone to be that seductive?

His perverted teenage mind took over once more when he separated his legs. _Think of cars, think of cars, think of cars…_His distraction proved entirely useless as he then began picturing Kurt fixing a car. _Dammit! _

He moved one side of his hip forward and Blaine could feel his eyes widening and his cheeks turning bright red. _Ok, he needs to stop moving his hips like that if he cares about my sanity _at all…

Mercedes cupped her hand under his chin and Blaine couldn't help but think about how soft his skin must be. Kurt smirked once more and he felt himself longing for the chance to press his lips to that gorgeous smile.

He grunted in disappointment without noticing when a kid wearing a CAN'T SING t-shirt blocked Blaine's view. Far in the back he could still see Kurt moving his hips and Blaine decided right then and there this was all a sick joke from god because he'd rejected the hottest guy on the face of the earth and the great lord had now decided to rub it in his face.

Kurt ditched the jacket altogether and Blaine couldn't help but notice, _oh my god, Kurt is _toned.

Really, again with the hips? Blaine was about this close to screaming up to the heavens, "Stop this unholy torture!"

Blaine's face got even redder when Kurt's hands slid closer and closer to the one area Blaine was _sure _would cause him to commit some sort of sin.

Kurt made his way to the middle and that signature smirk reappeared on his face. Blaine decided that was definitely his favorite expression. Ever.

The performance ended much too soon for Blaine's liking and Santana shut the laptop. "I couldn't join in I was…busy, but I always have kinda liked that performance. And by the look on your face, I'm guessing you did too." She sauntered out of the room leaving Blaine alone with his daydreams.

Santana pulled out her phone and sent out a quick text to the rest of the girls.

_I think our job is done here, ladies._

**I decided to use the three videos I thought were the best, but trust me, there were so many I wanted to do. I was thinking about **_**Barbra Streisand**_**, because, c'mon, those shoulders would've driven Blaine **_**wild. **_**But then I thought no one would be filming that part, they'd be filming the people on the elevator. Sad face.**

**Another option was **_**Toxic**_**, but for some reason every time I see that performance I get totally grossed out. **

_**Le Jazz Hot **_**was another contender, but while that one was pretty sexy, I was just running out of steam and found myself saying the same things **_**over and over. **_**So, sorry about the shortness, but don't you worry: there will be some **_**major **_**Klaine fluff and most-likely making out coming soon. Stay tuned!**

**I apologize for my crappy Santana. I just can't write her well! I know some people might be confused as to why Santana would show him that particular video, but I was itching for that Blaintana (that should totally be their name!) interaction and couldn't think of anything else. *shrugs* Sorry for the weirdness, but I hope you liked it overall!**

**Until next time! *lessthanthree***__


	5. Can't Stand It

5. Can't Stand It

As Blaine drove home that night, his mind kept wandering to his friend. How could he have been so clueless? Here was this guy that was hotter than Blaine thought humanly possible, and he'd rejected him.

But it wasn't just that Kurt was hot. He was strong, and always collected and kept his head held high. He had an amazing dead-pan, quick-witted sense of humor. He could dish out killer insults without having to think at all about it. He wore a bitchy outer mask, but on the inside he's got a heart that's too big for his own good. He was so innocent and liked Broadway musicals because "the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

He's perfect. He's Kurt. And Blaine let him slip through his fingers.

"Blaine. Blaine. _Blaine!_" Blaine felt a hand smack him in the shoulder and saw Kurt glaring at him.

"What's up?" he responded, trying to play it off and praying Kurt would drop it.

"Would you stop staring at my hips?" Kurt hissed, keeping his voice low so the council members wouldn't know.

"I wasn't staring at your hips."

"Yes you were. Stop it." Blaine smiled and winked at Kurt, having no idea what had just possessed him, and Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap, his cheeks turning a fair shade of pink and a flattered smile crossing his face.

Warbler practice seemed to take _forever. _Blaine had a plan. As soon as he could find a suitable distraction from Kurt, he would lead him out to the garden and confess how he felt. He snuck another glance at Kurt. _Maybe. Tomorrow. I'll totally tell him tomorrow. Probably. There's a good chance. Like, forty-percent chance. Thirty. No less than twenty-nine percent chance. _

"Warbler meeting dismissed," Wes announced, banging his gavel down to make it official. Kurt stood up and began to walk out of the room, and Blaine knew this was his last chance.

"Kurt!" The boy in question turned to face the boy who was more nervous than he'd ever been in his entire life. "Um, uh…" _Oh, god, speak! _Kurt was looking at him with those gorgeous blue-green eyes and he completely lost his train of thought. Garden! Right!

"Um, I, uh…"

"Words, Blaine," Kurt advised teasingly, giving Kurt a warm smile and playful wink that didn't help at all, though Blaine knew it was supposed to.

"I've gotta talk to you about something," he finally settled on, waving Kurt closer and leading him through the halls. A silence fell over the boys and Blaine was beginning to reevaluate the situation he'd just gotten himself in. _Oh, god, this is a horrible idea, he doesn't want to date you! You rejected him, remember? On _Valentine's Day. _Seriously. _

His mind was already running back down the hall, but his feet were approaching the courtyard and his hand was reaching for the door handle. As soon as the door was opened Blaine could see Kurt looking at him with an expression he couldn't entirely read.

The garden was beautiful. It was small, but completely breathtaking. It was outdoors right in the middle of a split in the Dalton building. There were gorgeous green plants everywhere and flowers and a brick path leading to a bench off to the side. Blaine lead him into the garden and sat him down on the bench. "I know I'm not very good at speaking my feelings. I'm much better at singing them. So, uh, yeah." Then, he took a deep breath and went and grabbed his guitar from the corner. He shut his eyes, and started.

_I've been searching for a boy who's just like you,_

_Cuz I know that your heart is true_

_Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go,_

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do is super-duper cute and I can't stand it._

_Let's sell all our shit,_

_And run away,_

_To sail the ocean blue,_

_Then you'll know_

_That my heart is true, yeah!_

_Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go,_

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do is super-duper cute and I can't stand it._

"This isn't happening," Kurt breathed, an off-in-space look in his eye that Blaine decided was a good thing.

_You, you got me where you want me _

_Cuz I'll do anything to please you_

_Just to make it through another year_

_You, I saw you across the room_

_And I knew that is gonna blossom into something_

_Beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do is super-duper cute and I can't stand it._

_Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do is super-duper cute and I can't stand it._

_No I can't stand it_

_No I can't stand it_

The song ended and the boys were silent for a while. Kurt seemed to still be in his own world. Finally he looked up and said, "Blaine…" in a tone of disbelief with a slight chuckle.

"I know I'm not really good at, like, romance, and I pretty much spent all night coming up with this. And the night before that. But I just really wanted you to know how much I care about you. I know that you need a friend right now, but you have no idea how happy it'd make me if we were more. Kurt, I was an idiot to reject you like that. I honestly have no idea what I was thinking. You're perfect and you're perfect for me and I just-_mmf!_"

Blaine was interrupted by a pair of lips on his that were just as soft and amazing as he imagined they would be. He began to melt into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. Suddenly Kurt pulled away, giggling and said, "Uh…" gesturing towards the guitar, which Blaine quickly took off and dove back in for another kiss. Their lips met each others and it was like nuclear bombs were going off. He felt Kurt's hands go around his waist and couldn't be happier. Kurt parted his lips slightly and Blaine let out a slight moan because Kurt tasted _amazing. _Like vanilla and chocolate and rainbows and cupcakes and bunnies and cotton candy and cake and ice cream and Red Vines and sunshine and everything heavenly and amazing in the whole wide world.

Kurt pulled away for a second time, to Blaine's extreme disappointment, rested his forehead on his and said with a smile, "So, does this mean that we're together now?"

"If it did I'd probably end up bouncing off walls."

"I'll take that risk," he replied coyly and leaned in for the third time, sweeping Blaine off his feet three times in a row.

**Aww! *lessthanthree* I'm actually really proud of this one, and I'm usually not, so, yay!** **A little angsty there in the first two or three paragraphs, but I think the awesometastic fluff in the rest is makes up for it! And I just love the idea of Blaine checking Kurt out. Cuz we all know he does it, I mean, c'mon, who doesn't, for crying out loud? ;)**

**But the whole "staring at my hips" thing wasn't my idea, but I feel terrible right now because I don't remember whose it was! I just remember flipping through stories and stumbling across one like that and I can't remember for the life of me who wrote it! I'm so sorry person who came up with that originally! I'll bake you cookies?**

**I just love that song too (Can't Stand It by nevershoutnever) and if you haven't heard it, oh my god, look it up, right now. Seriously. **_**Do it. **_**For people who do know the song and our potentially pissed at me for changing it in the beginning, I thought it would be more special if "I love you" wasn't the first thing he said, y'know? Cuz then all his feelings would already be out there, and that's just too easy. :D**

**The garden I had in mind, by the way, if you're curious (why would you be, but a girl can dream!), is this one: http:/ img4. sunset. com /i/2000/10/ cozy- garden- courtyard- ?300:300 Except, y'know, without the spaces. **

**Whoa, long author's note! I apologize for rambling you and boring you out of your skulls. Anyway, that's the end of this one, I'll be updating "Columbus Dreams" soon, "Now You've Got To Tell Everyone," maybe a few more chapters on that one, and I'll probably continue "The Hummel - Andersons," but the thing is I've got these ideas for other stories, so I don't know about that one. Do me a favor and read that one (if you haven't already) and tell me if you want me to keep writing it, cuz if people'll read it, I guess I'll keep going. **

**I've got an idea about, like, summer romance Klaine that I think would be super cute, and a bunch of other stuff, so, yeah, until next time! *lessthanthree***


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Oh my god, Blaine! Look at this!" Kurt squealed, tossing the magazine into my lap. He was lying on his bed, leaning upside down off the side, with me sitting on the floor right beside him. It had been a week or so since The Fateful Night, I like to call it, and I haven't been able to get those videos out of my head. And a certain email sent by Brittany along the lines of "if you want your dolphin in full sex mode, you should've watched Single Ladies." Needless to say that stuck with me.

A playful smack on the shoulder brought me back down to earth. "Ow!" I exclaimed, looking up at Kurt with my best puppy dog eyes, rubbing my abused limb. He giggled and pointed to the edition of Vogue in my lap. He got off the bed and sat down next to me.

"I've been talking for the past five minutes and all you've been doing is staring off into space mumbling incoherently." He smirked. "Have you been diagnosed with a mental disease recently?" I almost laughed out loud. _If only he knew how close he came to driving me nuts._

"I'm pleased to inform you that no, I have not," I insisted. "I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all." He raised an eyebrow at me, and I used all my self control to simply smile reassuringly. "I swear, I'm not crazy."

Kurt shrugged. "Well, what's on your mind?" I sighed. Here goes. He's going to think I'm a complete pervert.

"How much of the Single Ladies dance to you remember?" There was a silence for a moment, and I thought I was going to get smacked.

"You want me to dance to Single Ladies for you?" he asked, and I found myself turning beet red. That's it. The end has come. "Well then I'll have to get into costume."

I nearly choked on air. "C-c-costume?" I gasped out. Where did this new flirty, confident take-charge Kurt come from and where can I get some more?

"Blaine, every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion," he replied, like it was basic logic everyone should know by the time they're three and jumped up from his spot next to me. He rifled through his closet until he apparently found what he was looking for. I moved my head around like a fiend trying to get a glimpse of the ensemble, but he disappeared into the bathroom before I could get a close look.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kurt emerged from the bathroom and I felt like I was going to pass out. "It's kind of tight, I haven't worn it since last year," he said.

I knew I looked like a complete pig, but I just couldn't get my jaw off the floor or my eyes off of _him. _He was wearing a black spandex top with a sequined black vest over top of it, _incredibly _tight black skinny jeans that hugged him in exactly the right places, and his uniform - _my _uniform tie to top it off.

Kurt sashayed over to the iPod dock, searched through his songs until he hit "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)." "Warning: Brittany taught me this, and it gets kind of steamy, so, if I embarrass myself, I sorely apologize," he warned, getting into a starting position and pressing 'play.'

He started, moving those hips I love so much from side to side. He continued to just sway from side to side, then suddenly kicked his leg in the air at _now put your hands up!, _raising his hands with it. They rested on his hips and once those hips started moving again, I was lost. I heard him stifle a giggle and I found myself trying to shut my mouth on more than one occasion. I tore my eyes away from his hips to look at his face, which read, "Hell, yeah, I'm sexy!" He moved his leg to meet his other and dipped his head, holding out one hand and I crossed my legs tightly, trying and failing to think of completely un-sexy things, like owls and home-furnishings.

Seeing the videos was great, but in person it was like he'd been _transformed. _It seemed as though he'd forgotten where he was as he ran in a little circle. He faced away from me and his leg shook slightly and I tried to find lint on his back or something, but my eyes kept wandering lower. He turned back around and I saw he wasn't even looking at me. It was like he was pretending he was performing for a sold-out stadium of screaming fans. _Oh, god, the dance has to include him spreading his legs like that_? I said, remembering my reaction last time I saw him do that. And that was on a video. His hands combed through his hair and he smacked the side of his butt and I found myself probably resembling a ripe tomato. He began to walk in one direction, then flipped his head in a way that should be illegal and flipped the other way. He began to move his hands in front of his face, and then the unimaginable happened.

He moved his hips in a way I'd never seen before and was _definitely _not prepared for. All coherent thoughts left my mind and all I could think about was "Kurt," "hips," "crotch" and "yum." I tried desperately not to babble, but my mouth was already open and there was no stopping the bizarre not-words that came out of my mouth. I vaguely saw a blush spread across Kurt's face as he continued.

The moment ended much too soon as he kneeled on one knee, rolled his shoulder in a way that somehow drove me nuts, and his fingers crawled down his jeans and made me blush even redder, if that were possible at this point. He got back up and started moving his hips side to side again. They jerked sharply to the left as he waved his hand across his face. Then the pointed directly at me, a little smirk playing on his face for half a second, and adjusted his hair.

He crouched and began…_god, _is there even a word for that? Thrusting? No, it's better than thrusting. It's like, heaven on freaking _earth_! Again, the moment lasted much shorter than I would've liked, and he kicked his leg up in the air as if preparing for a kick line, followed by a bunch of elaborate hand movements. Then, it was over. I looked up at him, probably looking like a complete ditz. He turned bright red and said, "Oh, god, I knew this was a bad idea! I'm sorry if I totally freaked you out! God, I am such an idiot, why would I even think of -"

I grabbed his tie and yanked him towards me, smashing our lips together. At first he was stunned but he soon got into it, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer.

He pulled away far too soon and said, "So, I'll take it you liked it?" with a smug grin on his face. I nodded until I had a headache and pulled him back in. But of course he decided to pull away and say, "Ha ha ha ha ha!" in an obnoxious sing-song voice. "You thought I couldn't be sexy!"

**:P Oh, Kurt. So what do you think? Good enough little epilogue there? I thought so. **

**I was trying to make it so it didn't make Kurt seem like a super-slut, but I guess I'll go with "he's a little naive and didn't think that would turn Blaine on, considering the whole gas-pains debacle." So, he did the dance like Brittany taught him, and it turned Blaine on quite a bit. :D**

**PS- I'm on tumblr! It'll mostly just be updates on how stories are going mixed in with random tweet-like messages, and, (BONUS!) sneak peeks at my latest stories or chapters I'm going to update. So, if you've got a tumblr, check it out! **


End file.
